


Home.

by Crossbows_and_moonshine



Category: Boondock Saints
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbows_and_moonshine/pseuds/Crossbows_and_moonshine
Summary: Murphy/OC/Connor. Told in Murphys POV.





	1. Chapter 1

I used to think love at first sight was a load of shite. How could you fall for someone just by looking at them? You don't know a thing about them, you couldn't possibly fall in love just by looks alone. I didn't realise I'd completely missed the point. Love at first sight wasn't just about looks, it was about that instant connection. The moment your eyes meet theirs in a crowded room and you know you need to speak to them, know every little thing about them. That intense feeling of wanting every little piece of them. I never knew that feeling, that was until I met _her_.

Me and Connor know all the regulars down at McGintys, so when someone new comes along it's always interesting. She sat on the other side of the bar and when we looked at each other, I was a goner. She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever laid eyes on and I knew she was Irish just by looking at her, her copper hair as bright as the sun and eyes as blue as the ocean. Her skin was so fair it looked like she'd burn just by thinking of the fucking sun, but it suited her so well. She was the epitome of Ireland and when I looked at her I felt at home, that homesick feeling I'd had ever since I'd moved to Boston fucking went away. I wanted to know every little detail about her life, every minute of every day. I knew right then I needed her to be mine.

Mine? I should say ours really. Me and Connor shared everything so I shouldn't have been surprised when I felt him pick up on this connection. My eyes peeled away from the lasses and fixed onto my brothers next to me, one look saying it all. He felt it too. I smiled to myself before taking a swig of my Guinness. It was reassuring that he felt it, almost like I was validated with what I felt. She was to be ours, she was home, she was _our home_.

"Hey Doc, ye got a sec?" I called out to the old man, watching him shuffle over to us from where he was stood.   
"W-w-what is it lad?" He asked a little impatiently, the bar was pretty full tonight and he was working on his own.   
"Her drinks are on us." I grinned as I nodded towards the girl, not that I needed to as she was the only lass in the whole place. Doc rolled his eyes and almost snorted at me before nodding and walking away. He was used to mine and Connors advances on the girls that sometimes came into McGintys, which wasn't often. Most of them weren't Irish though, they only came in to use the restroom or for cheap drinks as they started their night out. More often than not they weren't the best looking lasses but when me and Connor are three sheets to the wind we aren't exactly picky, and the girls loved the Irish charm me and Conn laid on just for them. This lass though, she was different. We didn't want her to be just a one night thing, there was something there we couldn't explain and we both needed to know what the fuck it was. Well that was if she even wanted us.

Me and Connor watched on seeing her order a drink, we couldn't hear her from where we were sat but we saw her pull a face when Doc declined her money and must have explained we were paying for her drinks. He pointed over to me and Connor and all of a sudden I was nervous, the lass turned to look at us both and I swear it was like time slowed down and I could hear my own fucking heart beating. I didn't know what to expect but it certainly wasn't what happened. She looked at us both for a second, like she was staring through to our souls and I heard Connor take a sharp intake of breath, feeling the intensity of the moment too. But then she suddenly got all flustered and said something to Doc, pushing her drink back towards him as she scrambled to her feet and threw on her jacket.

"What t' fucks she doin'?" Connor asked confused as we both watched her, his brow furrowed.   
"Fucked if I know." I replied as I chewed my thumb anxiously, watching her avoid looking at the two of us as she left in a hurry. Are we supposed to chase after her? I looked to Connor, no words needed, but he shook his head. He was right, whatever spooked her wouldn't be solved by us chasing her down in the fucking streets. I felt my heart sink, would we even see her again? What the fuck had gotten her so flustered that she just left like that? All we did was pay for her drinks. I frowned to myself as I downed the rest of my Guinness, my mood had soured considerably and I just wanted to go home. I could tell Connor was disappointed too but he was always better at getting a handle on his emotions than I was.

"Lets go home aye?" He asked with a small smile and a pat to my back. I nodded and slid off the stool, grabbing my pea coat and putting it on as Connor did the same. I could always count on my brother to know what I needed. Hell sometimes he knew what I needed before I even did.   
"It'll be alright Murph. We'll see her again, don't worry deartháir (brother)." He reassured me as he put an arm around my shoulder and guided me home. I hoped he was right. I felt stupid, I hadn't even said two words to the girl and I was already twisted up over her. I just had to see her again, I knew I had to.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Work the next day went painfully slow. Connor was trying to cheer me up the best he could even though he was feeling miserable too, but it just wasn’t working. All I could think about was that girl, I couldn’t get her out of my head all fucking day and it was driving me insane. When we were done we decided to stop off at the diner on the way home, we rarely ever made food, it was either the diner or take out. As we got to the diner, the door opened and my jaw nearly hit the floor as the girl from the night before walked out right in front of us. She stopped dead when she saw us, a look something similar to horror crossing her face that made my stomach do flips. I looked to Connor needing some reassurance, reaching out for him telepathically and feeling him pushing back and comfort me. Taking the lead like the big brother I knew he was, not that I’d tell the fucker that.   
“Hey t'ere lass. New here are ye?” Connor asked, putting on his winning smile that made all the ladies swoon. She didn’t swoon though, she just looked at him with a face set in stone before glancing to me and back again to Connor. Connor licked his lower lip, a tell tale sign he was nervous, but he plowed on, he was as determined as me about this girl. “I’m Connor MacManus and t'is here is…”

“Murphy. Yeah I know. I know who you two are.” She said coldly as she glared at us with her stunning blue eyes. I frowned in confusion and looked to Connor, seeing if he recognised her. Ah shite, did we sleep with her and not call her back? Connors face told me no. I often forgot the faces of our conquests but Connor rarely did. He was the early riser, the one who would wake up whilst they were still there. The one who’d make them a cup of coffee and usher them out whilst I was still curled up in bed snoring away. 

“I-I don’t..” I couldn’t get my words together with the way she was staring at us. I felt like I was in an interrogation room.

“Does t’ name Siobhan Connell ring any bells?” She asked with a raised brow. My heart just about stopped and my head whipped to look at my brother. 

“Siobhan? But Shivs back…” Connor started. 

“In Ireland? Yeah I know. I’m from t'ere in case ye haven’t noticed. I’m her little sister.” She said sarcastically with narrowed eyes.   
Siobhan Connell, I wouldn’t have said me and Conn were in a relationship with her when we were back home but I’m sure she’d say different. It wasn’t exactly our finest hour when we were with her, but we were only 17 at the time. Me and Conn saw it as more of a casual thing, passing her back and forth between us whenever we got bored and went off to chase another lass. She on the other hand didn’t think it was so casual and when she found out about the other girls she was heartbroken. We’d never met her little sister although she’d mentioned her a few times, she was only around three years younger than her. I tried to recall her name but I was coming up with nothing. I felt like I’d been punched in the gut, I knew there was something with this girl because I fucking felt it, but here she was, hating us for hurting her sister all those years ago. There was no way we’d stand a chance now.

  
“We’re sorry.” I blurted out, pretty pathetically too if I do say so myself. Connor looked contrite too and I knew he was probably remembering just how shitty we treated Siobhan. We were fucking assholes back then but to be fair Shiv knew this before she started seeing us, we had a bit of a reputation much to our Ma’s horror. 

“Ye can take yer sorry and shove it up yer ass Murphy. I’m not interested.” She scoffed as she barged passed us both and started walking down the street, the same one as our apartment. Something flashed across Connor face that I couldn’t make out and he started after her, me following along like always.

“Aoife wait!” He called after her. Fucking Aoife, that was her name! She stopped and spun around, now looking just as flustered as she did back at the bar, throwing me for a loop once again. 

“Just leave me alone!” She snapped, turning around and storming into the building, our apartment building. If God was trying to send us a message we were receiving it loud and clear. We followed her inside and she was waiting for the elevator, when she spotted us coming over she gripped her bag tighter and glared at us, looking defensive. I almost felt offended by the way she was acting but I had to remind myself that she technically didn’t know us.   
“Do I need t’ call t’ cops?” She spat as she stepped into the elevator and shot us an icey glare. She was making me so fucking nervous with that look that I couldn’t even get my mouth to work. 

“No lass, we’re just goin’ home.” Connor said with a casual smile, making that horrified look come across her face once again. 

“Ye live here? In t'is buildin’?” She asked shocked, her voice wavering ever so slightly and it made me want to reach out and touch her. Connor looked to the key in her hand and noticed the number on it. 

“Well what do ye know? Looks like we’re neighbours.” He smirked, giving me an almost smug look that made me suppress a laugh as he opened the elevator door. “Ladies first.” I managed to squeak out meekly, pretending she wasn’t looking at me like she wanted to kill me right where I stood. She breezed passed us, having suddenly found her composure and me and Connor looked on as she opened the apartment door right next to ours and walked in, slamming the door behind her. 

“What are t’ chances?” I asked as unopened our door and walked in, me and Connor taking our rosaries and coats off simultaneously. 

“T’ good Lord works in mysterious ways brot'er.” He smirked as he flopped down on the sofa, me following suit with the take out menu in my hand seeing as we skipped out on the diner. I couldn’t help the smile that formed on my face when I thought about her being right next door, the Lord does fucking work in mysterious ways and I was going to find out exactly why he sent that lass to us.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I woke up alone in the apartment with a start, Connor had an early shift and I wasn't working, it was rare we worked shifts apart but it happened occasionally, not that I was happy about it. I didn't know what woke me but I knew it was early so I decided to try and go back to sleep. As I wrapped myself in the blanket and curled back up I heard a loud crash coming from the apartment next door. Aoife's apartment. It's like my head couldn't catch up to my body and I jumped out of bed, getting tangled in the mess of sheets and nearly falling on my arse. I was well aware that I was only dressed in my boxers as I flew out of our apartment and the cold air coming from the hallway hit me, but I just needed to know she was okay.

"Aoife?!" I yelled as I pounded at her door. What if someone was hurting her? What if she was hurt? I started banging even louder, no doubt waking the other neighbours but my brain was still half asleep and I wasn't thinking. All of a sudden her door flew open and she stood there in nothing but an oversized t shirt, her beautiful bright red hair sticking up all over the place. She looked at me with a glare and also confusion as she waited for an explanation as to why I was banging her door down at this ungodly hour.

"I-I heard a bang. Are ye alright?" I asked her, having the urge to just check her myself to convince myself she was alright. A look of realisation crossed her face and her glare actually softened, giving me slight hope that maybe this wasn't a lost cause like I thought.

"Oh. I uh...I was tryin' t' get pans out t' cook breakfast and I knocked my box over. I haven't unpacked yet." She explained a little sheepishly. I felt relief flood through me that it wasn't anything bad and she was alright, but now I was left stood at her door in nothing but my underwear suddenly feeling more than stupid.

 

She chewed her lower lip and pulled at the hem of the shirt she was wearing. It was too big to be hers, did she have a boyfriend? The thought more than irritated me but I put it away just as quick as it came.

"Well...t'anks for worryin' I guess." She said hesitantly, like she wasn't really sure what to do now. I just nodded at her and she started to shut the door, but my hand shot out and stopped her before I had the chance to think about what I was doing.

"Ye felt it right? Back at t' bar? I know ye did." I blurted out, her eyes widening when I said it as she stared at me. I felt my cheeks heat up at coming out with such a thing, smooth move dick.

"I...I don't know what yer on about." She frowned, shaking her head but now averting her eyes to the floor as she pushed onto the door and tried to shut it again. I was stronger though and pushed it back, my free hand grabbing hers through the door. As soon as I touched her it was like I'd had an electric shock and both our eyes snapped up to look at the other.

"I know ye fuckin' feel it Aoife." I said instantly, making her snatch her hand back.

"Leave me alone Murphy." She snapped, shutting the door on me when she saw her opportunity and leaving me stood in the hall like an asshole. I turned around to go back to our apartment and the old lady from across the hall was stood in her doorway watching. I felt myself blush like an idiot and she just gave a warm smile. Mrs Moore was a lovey old Irish woman and she was more than welcoming to me and my brother.

 

"Love troubles dear?" She asked kindly, acting like I wasn't stood in the hallway in my fucking underwear like a creeper.

"Aye. Somet'in like t'at." I sighed as I gave her a nod and walked back inside. I shut the door and rested my head on it, heaving a sigh.

"Fuckin' idiot. Like she'll talk t' ye now." I mumbled to myself before pushing myself off the door. I decided to take a shower and get dressed and when I was done I flopped down onto the sofa feeling agitated. I was about to turn the tv on when I heard a knock at the door. I frowned wondering who the fuck it would be. I wasn't expecting Rocco to come round at this time and I certainly wasn't in the mood to be questioned by Mrs Moore. I stood up and walked over to the door, sighing as I opened it. I wasn't expecting to see Aoife stood there, now dressed in jeans and a t shirt with her hair now looking all done. She was chewing her lower lip and it reminded me of Connor. She was nervous. I didn't really know how to address her presence at my door so I just raised a brow in question at her as she stood there looking like she was about to spontaneously combust.

"I uh...I made too much breakfast. I was wonderin' if you and yer brot'er wanted some?" She asked quickly, looking everywhere but at me. I couldn't help the surprise that crossed my face. One minute she was telling me to leave her alone and how she was inviting me over for breakfast.

"Connors not here." Was all I managed to get out lamely. This girl had me in knots and I lost the ability to form a decent sentence. She finally looked at me, her eyes meeting mine and making my legs feel like fucking jelly, id clearly turned into a schoolgirl with a crush.

"Offer still stands for you...kind o' a t'anks for lookin' out for me. It's nice t' know I have neighbours who care about my wellbein'." She said softly. My chest felt a little warm, of course we would look out for her, I wanted nothing more than to protect her.

"Aye alright." I agreed with a shy smile, now feeling insanely nervous. I stepped out to the hallway and shut the door, we never locked our apartment. Ain't like we had anything worth stealing here. I followed her into her apartment and I looked around. It was the same layout as ours, all open plan and she even had a mattress on the floor like us. The only difference was her place was ridiculously clean but cluttered with a few boxes of stuff she hadn't unpacked yet.

 

"Ye can sit down, ill plate it up." She said, her voice smooth like honey. I wanted to stay here and listen to her talk all day. I sat at the small dining table she had and she came over with a plate for me and one for her. I wolfed it down, it had been a while since I had such a hearty breakfast and it was fucking delicious.

"T'is was amazin' Aoife. T'anks." I smiled, feeling a little awkward with how quiet she was being. Normally I was outgoing, I made friends with everyone and I could make even the most shy person warm up to me. But with Aoife I was at a loss. She had me all sorts of twisted up and it was like I didn't know how to be human around her.

"Ye enjoyed it? Do ye not get t' eat much?" She asked curiously, probably meaning about the way I almost inhaled the plate of food in record speed. I blushed a little thinking of how I must have looked. Ma would have clipped me around the ear if she saw my lack of manners around a lass.

"Not really. Don't get t' eat much home cooked stuff." I explained sheepishly, making her nod at me. Silence over took us and it wasn't the comfortable kind and it was making my skin crawl. I wanted to say something, anything to break this silence, but I didn't really know what to say.

"We are sorry ye know. About Shiv." I said without thinking too much, I felt like I had I get this lasses forgiveness to stop this being so fucking awkward.

"I don't wanna talk about my sister." She said rather coldly, making me look at her shocked for a moment. She looked at me and sighed, looking back down to her plate.

"Not exactly on talkin' terms wit' her right now, it's why I moved out here." She frowned as she leant back in her chair. I couldn't help but be curious as to what happened, the way she was talking about her sister yesterday made it seem like they were close.

 

"What happened?" I asked her, feeling a little more at ease that she was actually talking to me and it wasn't to tell me to leave her the fuck alone. She seemed to be warming up to me and I wanted her to know she could talk to me. She looked over and messed the the ends of her long copper hair, she looked like she was debating whether or not to tell me.

"She fucked my fiancé." She said bluntly, making me almost choke on air at her statement. It was a short sentence but it made me feel a few things all at once. The mention of a fiancé annoyed me, just the thought of her being with someone else, loving them enough to be engaged to them, it made my blood boil. But then learning that the asshole had fucked her sister, had hurt her like that, I wanted to go back home and kick his ass myself. And then also the fact her sister had betrayed her like that, I always thought they were close so this honestly surprised me. I couldn't imagine Connor betraying me in such a way, not that we ever had separate relationships, we always shared. But if we didn't I knew he'd never do something like that to me but I honestly don't know how I'd feel if he did.

 

Without thinking I reached across the small table and grabbed her hand, feeling that electricity flow through us once again. I knew she felt it too because of the way she looked at me.

"I'm sorry t'ey hurt ye like t'at. But if it's any consolation, I'm glad it brought ye here." I said quietly as I looked at her. She looked back for a moment, keeping her hand in mine, but then she took her hand back quickly and cleared her throat.

"I t'ink ye should go now Murphy." She said softly as she stood and grabbed both plates, taking them over to the sink. I wanted to argue with her, to stay and keep her company, she obviously needed it, but I couldn't find the words. Instead I just nodded and got to my feet.

"T'anks again for breakfast. Remember, if ye ever need anyt'in', and I mean anyt'in', me and Connor are right next door." I reminded her, causing her to just give me a weak smile. I sighed a little and left her apartment. I didn't really know how to feel. I felt better about the fact we'd spoken and spent some time together but I didn't like how she wouldn't admit there was something there. Maybe it was all just in my head, maybe I was losing it.


End file.
